couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Space Chicken
The Space Chicken is an alien chicken that resembles an Earth chicken except for his two red eyes and blue waddle. The Space Chicken first appeared in the "What-a-Cartoon" short dubbed, "the Chicken from Outer Space", and returned with his last appearance in "the Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space" (though he does make a few cameos thoughout the series). He was also the first antagonist that victimized Eustace and Muriel Bagge and the first antagonist that Courage had to face. Appearance The Space Chicken greaty resembles an Earth chicken. He is a large, fat, white-feathered bird with skinny black legs and an orange beak bigger than his head. He has a blue waddle that ranges from a light blue to a darker looking blue. He also has a pair of glowing red eyes with no pupils. In the Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space, he has changed dramaticly. He has turned into a brown, featherless and headless creature with blue Wellington boots. He later gains the head, voice and personality of Eustace. Weapons Space Chicken has two known weapons; his lasor gun and a toilet plunger. Neither of them worked well for him, though. His lasor gun is first seen in the What-a-Cartoon short; after Courage bested him at every challange he threw at him, he got angery and tried to shoot Courage with it. Sadly for him, it backfired and he ended up roasted. Courage then used the same weapon to zap a fully transformed Eustace. The gun does change designs in the series. In the short, it was large was in very light shades of green. It also had rings on the front and had a small satellite and light bulb. In the series, it has shrunk in size and made a darker green. It also has a blue "shark fin" and purple frills on the sides. He never uses it in his return episode, but his son did. He did, however, use a toliet plunger to remove the heads off of various objects...including Eustace. History The arrival of the Space Chicken was first observed by Courage while he was resting on the front porch of the Bagge residence after being frightened away by Eustace's Mask. The Space Chicken was still within his spaceship landing it in front of the Bagge residence in full view for Courage. Though Courage immediately informed the couple about the Space Chicken's arrival, the two were surprised when they saw nothing at the front porch. Unbenknownst to everyone, it was during Courage's alert to the Bagge couple when the Space Chicken performed his plans, which was to replace every chicken in the Bagge's chicken coop. The Space Chicken succeeded in eliminating all the other chickens from the coop, but not before Courage witnessed the act. Being afraid as usual, Courage immediately ran towards the Bagge's once again in order to warn them of the Space Chicken. Instead of informing them, however, Courage took Muriel to the coop. The Space Chicken was recognized by Muriel as an ordinary chicken, from which she took some of his eggs. The Space Chicken's eggs were unlike Earth chicken eggs as they would turn any human who consumes it into the Space Chicken's species. Eustace fell victim to this, however, which stopped Muriel from eating any amount of it. Courage was more than determined to rescue Muriel from the transformed Eustace, but was hindered by the Space Chicken himself, who challenged Courage to a series of challenges. Fortunately, Courage was able to best him at every turn. Angered, the Space Chicken decided to simply shoot Courage with a laser beam. This backfired, though, when the beam missed and was reflected, hitting the Space Chicken in the process. This resulted with the Space Chicken being cooked and headless. Afterwards, Courage shot the fully transformed Eustace with the same laser beam, which turned him into ash. He makes his first cameo appearance in a Night at the Katz Motel as a bath toy in Muriel's tub. The chicken appears later in the episode The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space. He has drastically changed from his first appearance, telling Courage that he was zapped with his own laser weapon (though he is saying Courage did it) and lost his head and feathers. He is last seen after a failed attempt to catch Courage. He unkowningly releases a buried rocket. He tries to exit his ship via parashute, but it is assumed he is destoyed along with his space craft, for he is not seen again. He later appers in 2 cameos in The Transplant; the first is when Courage finds the bone and he wonders what it belongs to. The Space Chicken was one of his ideas. He is also in a video of when the Kangaroo Monsters were around (where he was crushed into a "pulpy pancake" by a Kangaroo Monster. Poor guy). He makes one last cameo in Son of the Chicken from Outer Space. He is seen in a slideshow presented by his wife to her three-headed son. Appearances 1. The Chicken from Outer Space 2. A Night at the Katz Motel (cameo) 3. The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space 4. The Transplant (cameo) 5. Son of the Chicken from Outer Space (cameo) Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Birds Category:Male Characters